dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Random Drink
Summary Heather got bored and have nothing to do, Mari told her to go to the streets and thing got crazy. This is like Tobuscus Animated Adventure. Story It show Mari reading a book then Heather walks in and have a broad on her face. Heather: Hey Mari, look who I am. Mari: No. Heather: Come on, guess. Heather keep saying come on till she get Mari to answer. Mari: Alright, you're bored because there's a broad on your face. Heather take off the board. Heather: No, a wooden plain face man from my story when I was like 7. Oh, bored like being tried. But then again, I am bored. Let's go on a adventure. Mari: Oh, I heard there was an adventure down the road. Mari lie to Heather. Heather: Why didn't you say anything about that?! Heather went back on the door, but take out her Golden Sword. Mari: Please don't take that with you. Heather is outside looking for adventure on the street. Heather: Hello road, I came for adventure that I must search for. Heather look on her left and see nothing. When she look on her right, she saw a truck coming down the road. Heather: Yes. Heather run down the road, roll down, and put her sword up in the middle of the truck. The truck crash on the road, near by Blue and Red. They walk back slowly. Heather: Run now guys, you're safe. Mari came outside to see what happen. Mari: What was that... Mari look at the truck and Heather. Mari: WHAT DID YOU DO?! Heather: I win, you don't have to be afraid anymore, Mari. Mari: OH CRAP, WE'RE GOING TO JAIL FOR THIS! A lemo came in the road and a secretary came out. Secretary: Did you do that? She pointed at the truck which it was on fire. Mari: No! Heather: Yes. Mari: Shut the fuck up. Secretary: That truck was highly was about to o blow up the moon. You just same the planet. Mari: WHAT?! Heather: I know. Mari: NO, YOU DIDN'T KNOW! Secretary: If you can just both get in the car, the president would like a word. Mari: WHAT?! Heather: (Bored Tone) Fine. Mari: What, what? Mari and Heather get in the car and saw the president. President: Lady's, I'm- He got cut off by Heather. Heather: Whoa, hold on. He said just one word. Mari: President, I'm sorry. She's slow. President: Not at all, she should've be more talking. Heather: Forgiven. Mari slack her forehead. President: I like to thank you for saving the planet. Heather: All of the day work, Mr. President. Mari: What? There was a speaker in the car with someone in it. President 2: Heather, this is the president of Dr. Pepper. Heather: Well hello there, an another president. President 2: You blow up one of our truck, but you did protect the moon from destruction, how should we repay you? Heather: Hmm, make me not bored. President 2: How about we give you the epic adventure even? Heather: Whoa, We'll call it the Epic-venture. Heather echo thought the speaker. President 2: That's the best name that I ever heard. Heather: You're on, other president. President 2: Then it's good, but you're got to drink our new brand soda, Dr. Pepper ten, the whole time. Show that Heather is drinking on a rollercoaster with Mari folded her arms. Heather said woo on each place she have been while drinking. Then they went on a sea, riding. Heather is drinking Dr. Pepper ten. The water splash on Mari hair. Then they going on a jet and Heather is still drinking. She didn't hold the controller so the jet went around slowly. Also show that they were connect to a thick string, going down. Mari is still got her arm fold and Heather is still drinking the soda. They went sky diving, Heather still drinking and Mari have her arm across. There was also a guy who was also sky diving. Man: Are you serious?! They got on the moon and Heather stop drinking Dr. Pepper ten, but still Mari fold her arms. Heather land on the land of the moon. Heather: Oh moon, I love you moon, you make me go evil at night and give everybody nightmare night. I would not let anything happen to you moon, you're my light night. Mari slap her forehead, but additional she broke her glass, but will be fine. Heather: Oh no, who did that to you, moon? Heather pointed out to the flag that stab the moon. Heather: I'm so sorry, it will never happen again. Cut to Mari reading a book and Heather sitting near by her. There was a lot of thing the Heather brought to the house. Heather: AH, I'm not ...bored. NO! Mari slap her forehead. Heather: Wait...ok, I'm bored. Mari slap her forehead again. Category:Episodes Category:Short Episode